


Goblin petere

by Amemait



Category: Tactics
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly before the start of page four, volume one of the Manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblin petere

'Goblins are almost like demons in some ways.  
  
'They're mystical. They aren't technically classified as 'human'. They can be swayed too far in any direction by their emotions.  
  
'In short, they're just like any human.  
  
'A Demon lives by its emotions and feelings alone. A Goblin, by comparison, tends to be far more logical, and often plans ahead.  
  
Although this is not always the case-'  
  
"Are you still reading that?"  
  
Kantaro looked up, blinking at Yoko's query.  
  
"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Yoko huffed. Her Master sure could be dense sometimes.  
  
"You're supposed to be working on that article, remember?"  
  
Kantaro blinked again.  
  
"You know, the article? The one that you keep not working on? The one that you're going to use to help us actually pay off all our debts?"  
  
There was something incredibly childlike about the look Kantaro gave her. It was youthful, charming, and almost too sickly-sweet adorable, like hearing a child pronounce the word 'anemone' for the first time.  
  
"Oh. That article. I am working on it. This is research."  
  
"Research! You've read that book ten times already!"  
  
Kantaro merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shouldn't you be working?" he asked mildly.  
  
"I'm on my break. Kantaro, we cannot live on my pay alone! And stop trying to change the subject!"  
  
Yoko glared.  
  
"…Go and get me some tea, will you?" Kantaro asked, manners dripping off every word.  
  
"Not until I've seen you do some wor-!"  
  
"Yoko…"  
  
There was a warning tone in her Master's voice now.  
  
She had to obey him. That was one of the problems about being Named by a human.  
  
"…Yes, Kan…"  
  
Kantaro waved until Yoko was out of sight, then pulled out a much-used map, using one hand to skip to the page of the book he'd read through the most.  
  
"'The demon eating Goblin is easily the most feared amongst both human and demon. Smaller Goblins too fear the being, for, according to some myths, it has been known to feast upon the flesh of its own kind, or occasionally even humans, when truly hungry.  
  
'Thankfully for us, nearly all relevant tales have declared this creature to be sealed away, and there has been much speculation as its the exact location.'  
  
"Kantaro looked down at his map, his eyes skimming past some of the too-familiar place names.  
  
 _Kansai, Kanto…_  
  
 _Where in the world…_


End file.
